Morgan Beecher
Morgan Beecher is the wife of Courtney Taylor, stepfather, mentor, and friend of Jaden Taylor, and former CEO of Taylor Enterprises. After marrying his mother, Morgan watched over Jaden as a parental figure, watching him grow and mature, assisting him in his quest to become "Blue Hawk," and later the new members of the Vigilant. Biography Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence:' Morgan is exceptionally intelligent, which extends to his considerable investigative, analytical, communications, computer operating, engineering, and medical skills, as well as those in ordinary housekeeping and cooking, which makes Alfred remarkably eclectic, often able to keep up with genius polymath Batman himself. **'Expert Tactician': Alfred regularly assists Bruce on the latter's various missions as Batman (as well as occasionally other Batman Family members), offering his own tactical input and advice if necessary. Alfred notably pin-pointed the imprisoned Martha Kent's location by tracking Anatoli Knyazev's cloned phone to a warehouse, all before Batman himself had thought to do so. **'Expert Engineer': Alfred is highly skilled in vehicles' operations, computer operations, and general engineering, as he was trained in weapons and maintenance of all sorts of vehicles and aircraft while in the SAS special forces. Thus, Alfred assists Batman in building and over time improving upon the latter's various sophisticated gadgets in the Batcave, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. **'Expert Computer Scientist:' Alfred is exceptionally skilled in computer science, thus regularly assisting Batman on missions by efficiently operating the Batcomputer and filling the latter in on pertinent data, such as the internal layout of the Metropolis Public Library at Lex Luthor's fundraiser, or the amount of henchmen Anatoli Knyazev had awaiting Batman in a warehouse. **'Expert Detective': Alfred, while seemingly not quite on par with Batman himself, is a highly skilled investigator (employing both inductive and deductive reasoning), analyst, and spy, due to his intelligence background as a member of the British SAS special forces, where he was specifically trained in intelligence gathering. Thus, Alfred is remarkably observant and perceptive, as he is able to understand that it is Bruce's "feelings of powerlessness" that changed the latter quite a bit, he is able to see that Superman is not humanity's enemy and adamantly tries to convince Bruce of that, and he is one of the extreme few (along with supergenius Lex Luthor) to see through Bruce's exceptionally skilled deceptions, as Alfred wasn't fooled when Bruce initially attempts to lie to him about the Kryptonite importation. **'Expert Medic': Alfred is an exceptionally efficient personal doctor and surgeon to the Batman Family, due to him being trained in medicine while in the SAS special forces. **'Communications Expert': Alfred is highly skilled at communications, with him therefore regularly operating as Bruce's chief communications officer (CCO) in Wayne Enterprises. **'Expert Butler': Alfred while without metahuman powers, is an extremely skilled and experienced butler, having first served as one to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and then to their son Bruce, with him being extraordinarily competent in all of his duties (both as butler and head of security) necessary to help maintain, assist and support Batman's life, including housekeeping and cooking, and therefore contributing every bit as much as the other Batman Family members. *'Expert Driver and Pilot': Alfred is a highly skilled driver and pilot, due to him having been trained in piloting all sorts of vehicles and aircraft while in the SAS special forces. Hence, he effectively pilots Batman's Batwing from a distance, while simultaneously observing a Batcomputer thermal imaging scan of the building he was piloting it towards. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Morgan's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or Deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Morgan, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his brilliant intellect. In addition, Morgan usually remains and helps the Vigilant from within the Hawknest, seldom ever directly fighting Trident City criminals in the field. |-| Equipment= *'Oracle:' Blue Hawk's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Hawknest, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Blue Hawk to easily deduce the number of people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Trident City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing Blue Hawk to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Blue Hawk is on one of his vigilante escapades, Olivia sometimes utilizes oracle to help him with a specific task. Relationships Family *Courtney Taylor - wife *Jaden Taylor † - stepson Allies *Blue Hawk Trivia Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alive Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Americans Category:Executives Category:Heroes Category:Trident Residents